A Serpente Prateada
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA. Uma sobrinha de Alvo Dumbledore chega a Hogwarts. Ela tem o dom de ver a memória dos objetos (tipo, ela toca numa coisa e vê um acontecimento importante ou recente no qual esse objeto esteve no meio). Bom, assim que conhece Snape, ela toca, se
1. A Chegada

Nome da fic: A Serpente Prateada

Autor: Viviane Valar Pares: Severus/Personagem Original (July Bates) 

Censura: PG-13, R, NC-17 (sexo, violência)

Gênero: Drama, Romance, tema adulto Spoilers: Spoiller de todos os livros HP1 ao HP5 Avisos ou Alertas: morte de personagem, sexo, tortura, violência. 

Desafio: (usei dois desafios nessa fic)

107 - Uma nova professora (ou funcionaria qualquer, escolham) chega a Hogwarts. Ela tem o dom de ver a memória dos objetos (tipo, ela toca numa coisa e vê um acontecimento importante ou recente no qual esse objeto esteve no meio). Bom, assim que conhece Snape, ela toca, sem querer, em um objeto que vocês vão inventar e vê Snape tomando banho. (Gabrielle Briant)

33 - Ao descobrir que Snape o está traindo, descobre também a paixão de Snape, um de seu mais devotos seguidores. Lord Voldemort se vinga, atacando seu calcanhar de Aquiles. O que ou quem é o ponto fraco dele? ( Lia Lockhart)

Notas: Equivalente ao sexto ano de Harry Potter.

Agradecimentos: À Lia e à Gabrielle que fizeram os desafios. à Rowling, pelos personagens. Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles. Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site 

**A SERPENTE PRATEADA**

**Capítulo 1 – A chegada**

Lá estava July. Diante dos portões de Hogwarts.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" – se perguntou pela milionésima vez.

Sentia-se uma menina, e não a mulher de 25 anos que era.

"_Você precisa de ajuda, e só seu tio-bisavô, Alvo pode. Lembra?" – _uma voz irritante respondeu.

Respirou fundo. Espirrou forte.

"Essa alergia agora!"

Entrou. Era uma escola, com muitas pessoas. Teria que se controlar para não ver o que não devia. Fez uma careta lembrando da última confusão em que se metera. Afastou as mechas completamente brancas dos cabelos, e seguiu em frente pelos corredores. Passou por um homenzinho esquelético carregando uma gata mal humorada.

-Com licença, quem é a senhora? – olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Sou July Bates. Vim ver o Prof. Alvo Dumbledore. – sorriu. – Poderia me acompanhar até sua sala? – torcendo para que o homenzinho parasse de olhá-la daquele jeito.

Se arrependeu de vir com as roupas trouxas que usava. Conteve um suspiro. A custos.

-Um momento. – não estava satisfeito com a inspeção. – Vou chamá-lo.

Após alguns minutos que pareceram horas, July estava se sentindo como uma aluna desajeitada, aguardando detenção.

"_Doces lembranças"_ – a voz voltou.

Ignorou. Encostou-se à parede. E observou a estatua a frente. A mão foi assanhada até tocar o objeto, sem que ela percebesse. _Sentiu um giro. Um clarão e viu um casal de jovens se beijando apaixonadamente, atrás da estatua. O menino, um loiro platinado. A menina, de cabelos muito ruivos._

Tirou a mão rapidamente, fazendo com que a cena desaparecesse automaticamente.

-Que coisa!

"_Inveja?"_ – a voz sardônica.

Ignorou mais uma vez. Desde que as visões começaram, aquela voz falava com ela. Questionando, desnudando toda a alma. Era tocar em um objeto ou uma pessoa, que as visões vinham. Era muito constrangedor.

-July, minha querida! Que bom que veio. – Dumbledore chegou de braços abertos tomando a outra. – Como vai meu irmão, seu bisavô?

-Muito bem tio Alvo. Reclama que não vai mais visitá-lo.

-Oh! Meu querido irmão. Dirigir uma escola costuma tomar tanto tempo! Mas tentarei vê-lo logo. E você, querida?

Suspirou.

-Bem, tio, estou tentando acostumar com a situação. Mas é tão difícil! – gemeu.

-Não se preocupe. Vamos ajudá-la. Agora vamos. Deixe-me mostrar sua nova casa. - sorriu amável.

Estavam passeando pelo castelo, quando chegavam próximo às masmorras, e ele recomeçou a explicar.

-Bem, July, aqui são as masmorras. Temos as salas de aula de poções e os aposentos do Prof. Snape.

-Sombrio, não? – ela brincou.

-Sim. – sorriu. – Um pouco.

E ela espirrou com forca, de repente. Pegou um lenço na bolsa.

-Oh! Tio, essa alergia voltando. Mas é só passar a primavera. Na época da polimerização eu fico assim.

E ao guardar o lenço de volta, acabou deixando a bolsa cair no chão. E todo seu conteúdo saiu. Um pequeno tubo em forma de bastão, que as trouxas usavam para pintar os lábios, rolou até uma armadura. Foi apanhá-lo. Mas viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Um corrente de ouro branco, com um brasão e uma serpente no centro. Ao pegá-la nas mãos, sentiu que tudo rodou outra vez. E a cena que se descortinou a sua frente, a paralisou.

_Havia um homem muito alto. Com músculos ligeiramente definidos. E ele estava nu. Tomando banho. Tinha cabelos muito negros. E esfregava o corpo com forca. Ela estremeceu e corou no momento em que as mãos desviaram em busca de outras partes daquele corpo fascinante. De repente o cenário mudou muito rapidamente. E pode ver o moreno agora vestido._

"_Que pena!"_ – a voz.

_Ele sofreu uma colisão com um rapaz de rosto redondo, que parecia apavorado, fazendo a correntinha se romper, sem que o dono notasse._ E então estava novamente no corredor escuro, diante do tio.

Ela, com expressão de choque e muito corada. Ele, com um ar curioso e levemente divertido.

-Então, aconteceu outra vez?

Suspirou com dificuldade. O moreno nu, estava vivo em sua memória. Instintivamente, guardou a jóia no bolso.

-Er... sim.... er... outra vez. – ficar mais vermelha seria impossível.

Imaginava o contraste com os cabelos tão brancos. Ficou muito agradecida quando não foi questionada. Já era bastante constrangedor ver. Falar seria demasiado para ela.

-Agora vou levá-la aos seus aposentos. Devo esclarecer que ficará na torre da Corvinal. Tenho certeza de que gostará.

Ao chegarem no local, July estava encantada. Era muito aconchegante. E tinha alguns objetos trouxas de que gostava muito. Baralho, seus livros preferidos, moveis claros e coloridos, uma penteadeira com espelho bruxo e artigos pessoais.

-Tudo novo em folha. Escolhi conjurar tudo. Assim, as únicas lembranças serão as adquiridas daqui para frente.

E em um canto notou uma vasilha contendo um líquido prata dentro.

-Uma penseira. – respondeu antes da pergunta ser formulada. – Poderá ser útil. Aprendera com um grande professor. Mas isso será apenas a partir de segunda. Neste fim de semana, quero que conheça os professores e os alunos.

Ele se foi e a deixou com seu novo quarto. A correntinha pesando no bolso. Pegou-a novamente. Teve a mesma visão de antes. Era constrangedor. Resolveu guardá-la em uma gaveta. E viu para sua surpresa, uma infinidade de sapos de chocolate ali. Sorriu com carinho. Decidiu-se por tomar um longo banho, para enfim descansar um pouco.

"_Lembrando-se de outro banho, querida?"_ – a voz perturbadora.

-Não. – mentiu alto.

Mais tarde teve que acelerar para se vestir. Já estava quase na hora do jantar. Agora estava com trajes bruxos e sua capa negra. Mas os longos cabelos brancos não tinham concerto. Desde que tudo começou ficaram daquele jeito. Algumas pessoas ainda ficavam chocadas, mas admitia que gostava do novo visual. Pintou os lábios a moda trouxa e saiu.

Ia calmamente quando quase colidiu com uma garota loira de olhos muito arregalados. Parecia mais desligada que ela própria.

-Ops. – sorriu. – Quase hein?

-É. Não vi a senhora. – e a menina ficou encarando-a francamente.

-Ui! Senhora não! Me chame de July. Não sou tão mais velha que você. Como é seu nome? – sorria simpática.

-Luna Lovegood. Você é professora nova?

-Não! – riu. – Na verdade, - fez cara de segredo, se aproximando da loirinha. – vim TER algumas aulas!

-Oh! – foi só o que ela falou.

-Você estava indo jantar?

-Sim, mas antes ia me encontrar com uma amiga. – e desta vez ele que se aproximou. – Mas ela já estava... um tanto ocupada. – sorriu sonhadora.

July riu. Gostou da menina. Não foi difícil imaginar qual a "ocupação" da tal amiga.

-Então, se quiser ir comigo, estou indo para lá agora.

Luna assentiu e seguiram pelos corredores até o salão principal. Ouviu histórias sobre alguns alunos e professores e sobre umas criaturas que segundo a garota seriam pequenos insetos que gostavam de ficar em azevinho. Nargui-alguma-coisa.

Ao chegarem, foi recebida pelo tio-avô, que a chamou para a mesa dos professores. Despediu-se de sua nova amiga e seguiu em frente.

-Querida! Espero que tenha tido tempo de descansar! – a abraçou.

-Oh! Sim. Certamente. E adorei os presentinhos! – riu travessa.

-Sim, são minhas únicas fraquezas. – divertido. E virou-se para os que estavam à mesa. – Senhores, conheçam July Bates Dumbledore, minha sobrinha-bisneta. – percebeu que ela corou. – Mas ela por alguma razão, parece achar "Dumbledore" um nome muito "pesado". – brincou. – É conhecida apenas por July Bates. – estava ainda mais corada. – Estes são Minerva McGonagalll, Transfiguração; Rúbeo Hagrid, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas; Remus Lupim, Defesa das Artes das Trevas; Flitwick, feitiços e finalmente; Severus Snape, Poções.

Ela apenas acenava discretamente para cada professor apresentado e sorria educada, mas no último, ficou pálida.

"Então é ele?" – pensou boquiaberta.

"_Quem diria que pessoalmente o moreno fosse mais sexy!?"_ – a voz assanhada..

Sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a sorriu desajeitadamente.

-Boa noite a todos! – tentou disfarçar e se sentou entre o diretor e a professora de transfiguração. Esperava que ninguém tivesse notado que suava levemente.

Alguém bateu com um garfo num copo de cristal. Todos no salão ficaram em silencio.

-Boa noite a todos! – Dumbledore iniciou. – Hoje, uma visitante muito especial chegou. Minha sobrinha bisneta. Que ficara algum tempo conosco. Espero que a recebam com o carinho que ela merece. Srta July Bates, estes são os alunos de Hogwarts e esta é sua nova casa. Espero que goste daqui. – e se virou para os alunos novamente. – Então, vamos jantar. – bateu as mãos fazendo surgir em todas as mesas o banquete esperado.

O barulho recomeçou. Mas algumas pessoas ainda olhavam com interesse. Fora isso foi uma refeição tranqüila. Conversou um pouco com a mulher ao lado. E Dumbledore queria que contasse todas as novidades sobre o irmão. O tempo voou entre risos e guloseimas.

OF: continua.


	2. Banhos E Sonhos

**N/A: Como já disse só continue a ler se gostar do tema. Hehehe. Então vou dar de lambuja mais um cap, só pra ficar com gosto de quero mais.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 2 – Banhos e sonhos**

Severus Snape comeu com certa pressa e se retirou irritadiço. Não bastassem os alunos, as aulas, a Guerra eminente e Alvo queria que ela ainda ajudasse a garota. Sim, garota! Porque era isso mesmo que ela parecia. Uma menina. Passaria por um de seus alunos sem dificuldades. Preferia estar espionando o Lord das Trevas naquele exato momento, que ensinar a garota com olhar abobalhado.

-Hunf!

Ao chegar a seus aposentos, resolveu adiantar algumas poções que gostaria de ter reabastecidas em seu estoque pessoal. Depois de muito trabalhar, se decidiu por um banho e descansar. E quando se despia sentiu falta de algo. Seu cordão. Tinha desaparecido.

-Maldição!

O único presente que guardara de sua mãe. Quando entrara para sonserina. Agora estava perdido. Tentaria falar com Filch, mas se algum aluno achasse, certamente não devolveria. Era muito uma jóia muito valiosa. Praguejou sujo.

No dia seguinte, ainda estava irritado. Estava na sala de aula. Os alunos não conseguiam fazer uma poção simples. Eram patéticos. E uma aluna se aproximou com um frasco, com uma poção cor-de-rosa.

-O que é isso, srta? – chocado.

E olhou a aluna de cabelos muito brancos e lábios muito vermelhos.

-Minha poção do amor, Prof. Snape. – disse sonhadora.

-O quê? Eu mandei fazer uma Poção para Confundir! E não Poção do Amor! – furioso.

-Mas pra quê confundir mais um pouco? Professor, acho o amor mais bonito. E com essa cor fica lindo, não acha? – olhos doces.

-Só pode ser brincadeira! – cuspiu as palavras.

E olhou para os lados e os alunos haviam desaparecido.

-Onde foram todos?

-Eu os mandei embora. Dará aulas só pra mim. – e se aproximou mais dele sentando-se à mesa a sua frente.

-Srta. Bates. Desça agora e componha-se. – autoridade forçada.

Ela riu graciosa.

-Posso saber o que pensa. E nesse momento, quer que eu continue. – e o enlaçou com as pernas, trazendo-o e colando-o a ela.

O terror nele durou só até pouco antes das bocas se unirem. Então ele estava derrotado. Segurou a mulher com forca. Mulher! Ah, sim! Uma bela mulher! Que nada tinha de criança. E quando rasgou a blusa dela para visualizar melhor o que tinha nas mãos...

Caiu no chão. Doeu. E quando recobrou a sanidade, percebeu que estivera o tempo todo em seu quarto, sonhando com ela. Praguejou alto e foi tomar um banho gelado. Não se deixaria levar pela mulher.

-Tá, admito que é uma mulher, que é linda e provavelmente tão quente quanto penso! Mas não passará de sonho! – falava sozinho, frustrado.

Fez um feitiço que esfriou mais a água. Gritou com o choque térmico.

Finalmente os primeiros raios de sol. Após os sonhos eróticos que teve com a visitante, Snape desistiu de controlá-los. E deixou que fossem até o fim. Várias vezes. Incansáveis. De todas as formas. Mas nunca ficava satisfeito. Era torturante. Mas agora com o sol se dignando a aparecer, ele poderia se levantar finalmente.

No rosto, olheiras fundas, acusadoras da noite mal dormida. Foi para o laboratório. Mas não conseguia fazer nada. Estava inquieto. Resolveu sair. Estava sufocado. E foi em direção ao lago. Quando ia chegando notou que havia outra pessoa lá. Era muito cedo para ser um dos alunos. Se aproximou mais e viu que era ela.

Estava virada para o lago, compenetrada. Observava uma borboleta colorida que saracoteava diante dela. Ela sorriu. O calor o dominou novamente. O bicho pousou na ponta de seu nariz. Achou que ela fosse rir. Tinha o perfil. Mas foi com surpresa que viu a outra fazer uma careta e espirrar. Espirrou uma, duas, três vezes. E cada vez mais perigosamente perto das margens do lago. Num ponto onde ele era muito fundo. E então como se para provar que estava certo, no quarto espirro, ela se desequilibrou e caiu nas águas geladas.

Snape teve que correr para ajudá-la. A Lula Gigante não tinha bom humor tão cedo. E ao invés de atirá-la para fora, poderia fazer algum mal. Jogou-se de roupa e tudo. Apenas tirou a capa. Quando agarrou seu corpo, ela começou a se debater e a empurrá-lo desesperada.

"Mulher estúpida!"

Conseguiu voltar à superfície e tirá-la de lá antes que a Lula aparecesse.

-Srta. Bates! Sou eu, Severus Snape! Acalme-se. – continuava segurando-a.

Ela estava atordoada e confusa. _E quando olhou nos olhos negros sentiu a habitual tontura e percebeu imagens de uma sala de aula vazia, onde o professor e ela mesma estavam se beijando furiosamente_. Tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixava. E a imagem não saia dela.

-Me solte! Não toque em mim! – gritou.

Ele demorou, mas soltou. A mulher era muito estranha. Ficou vendo-a ofegante e corada. Como se estivesse tido momentos libidinosos.

Quando se acalmou, pôde se sentar. Respirava com dificuldades. Ele olhando para ela, pensando com toda razão do mundo, que tinha muitos parafusos soltos. Olhou-o mais uma vez.

-Obrigada! E sinto muito pelo que houve! – tímida.

-Não que seja da minha conta, mas você é louca? Eu só queria ajudar! Não a estava atacando! – sério.

Ela corou mais uma vez.

"Estava sim, mas no sonho! E eu vi!"

-Acho que lhe devo uma explicação. Já que vamos trabalhar juntos. E por sinal é por esse problema que estou aqui.

-Eu deveria estar entendendo alguma coisa, Srta. Bates? – irritado.

-Não! Me desculpe. Vou tentar explicar. – desistiu de secar os cabelos.

A roupa estava transparente. Olhou para ele. Que rolou os olhos para o alto e entregou a capa seca.

-Então... – insistiu.

-Bem. Há mais ou menos 1 ano, eu sofri um acidente mágico. E depois disso, fiquei com algumas seqüelas que não pude resolver. Isso foi uma delas. – e apontou para os cabelos. – Mas até que gosto. – sorriu. – Mas outras coisas estão, digamos, fora de controle. Tem uma voz em minha cabeça, que fala comigo o tempo todo.

Ele tinha agora a prova da insanidade da mulher.

-E não é só isso. Posso ver certas coisas! – corou violentamente. – Quando toco coisas e pessoas.

-A senhorita quer me convencer de que tem uma pessoa na sua cabeça, lhe falando e mostrando "coisas"?!

-Não! Você não entendeu. É uma voz, não uma pessoa. Mas é como se fosse minha consciência. Não sei explicar. – angustiada.

-E isso com certeza é muito normal no St. Mungus! – ironizou.

-Snape, isso é serio! Meu tio confia em mim. Me entende. E disse que um de seus professores era muito bom nas artes de Oclumência. E é disso que preciso. Parar de ouvir e ver!

-E o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar a parar de "ver"? – cínico.

-Você não acredita, não é?! – irritada. – Bem, só há um meio de provar. – suspirou. – Quando me tirou do lago, e eu tentei me afastar, era porque estava tendo uma nova visão. – ele ainda tinha expressão incrédula. – Vi um sonho que teve comigo! – falou o encarando.

Ele empalideceu.

-Um sonho erótico, na sala de aula! Quer que eu diga exatamente o que acontecia Snape?! - desafiadora, mas ainda corada.

-Não. – não comentou.

Levantou-se. Olhou para a mulher estranhamente.

-Nos vemos amanhã. Para iniciar o treinamento.

Virou as costas e seguiu para dentro do castelo. Molhado.

July ainda não se recuperara do susto. Primeiro a visão do homem tomando banho. Depois dos dois juntos e por fim, tinha estado nos braços dele verdadeiramente. Muita tentação! Não deveria se envolver. Era muito arriscado. Tinha que praticar muita oclumência. Não saberia como reagir se continuassem assim. Ela, o querendo. Ele, a desejando. Não tinha duvidas quanto a isso.

E agora tinha que deixar as coisas como estavam. Seu tio não aprovaria. Sabia que não aprovaria. Achava que não.

"Se bem que tudo pode se esperar de tio Alvo." - riu divertida.

Imaginando como seria ter um relacionamento com o professor de Poções.

Não foi almoçar. Preferia se refazer do encontro. E da informação. Já era bastante difícil para não dizer constrangedor sonhar com ela. Mas ela ter consciência disso, era inadmissível. Precisava se concentrar e se preparar para a batalha que teria pela frente.

"Amanhã será um dia duro!"

Resolveu que seu jejum não adiantaria e foi jantar. A cumprimentou sem olhar. Esse retirou logo.

Acordou no meio da noite e não conseguiu mais dormir. Estava se sentindo tenso e cansado. Mas o sono não voltava mais. Pensou nela. Deveria estar dormindo languidamente. Sentiu raiva do sono dela. Levantou-se. Não queria mais pensar. Acendeu a lareira com um gesto da varinha. Era uma noite quente. Sentiu calor. Resolveu tomar um banho para se acalmar e relaxar. E quem sabe conseguir dormir novamente. Ainda estava lá quando ouviu a porta.

"Quem poderia ser de madrugada? O que teria acontecido? Algum aluno? Dumbledore?"

Se apressou em pôr o robe, nem se secou. Foi atender.

-Você?! O que faz aqui, Srta. Bates? E há essa hora? – irritado.

-Vim devolver sua capa, Snape. Poderia precisar dela. – sorria doce.

-Mas há essa hora? Eu estava dormindo! – mentiu.

-Você tem o habito de dormir no banho, Snape? – brincou. – Acho que não! – e foi entrando. – De qualquer modo, precisa dela mais do que eu. – apontou o caminho que a água, que caía de seu corpo, fazia.

Ela se abaixou, tocou a ponta dos dedos uma pequena poça. Viu que parecia sentir certa tontura. Viu seu rosto ficar corado e levemente ofegante. Quando abriu os olhos, o encarou e veio em sua direção.

-Gosto do seu banho. Mas acho que ainda não terminou. – e abriu a capa de uma vez só.

E Snape pôde ver que não estava usando muita coisa por baixo. Aliás, as pecas eram tão pequenas que os seios fartos pareciam que iam escapulir a qualquer momento. Estava petrificado. Sentia-se como se tivesse bebido a poção do morto vivo, e tivesse entrado em sono profundo de olhos abertos. Ela continuou a se aproximar. Não lembrava mais a menininha que pensou que fosse.

-Srta... Srta. Bates! O que esta fazendo? – fraco.

-Ainda não entendeu, Severus?! Então acho tenho que ser mais clara! – sorriu. – Quero você! E quero agora!

O beijou com suavidade a boca, o pescoço. Quase sem tocá-lo. O torturando além do imaginado.

-Você acha que pode vir até meu quarto, praticamente nua e fazer o que quer? – furioso. – Não sabe mesmo com que esta lidando!

Agarrou-a pelos cabelos e puxou com força. Ela gemeu.

-Não tem idéia, não e mesmo? De que posso ser muito cruel!! - forçou a mão livre no rosto delicado. – Acho que posso dar mais uma chance para se retirar dos meus aposentos, antes que eu perca a paciência! – vociferou.

E a soltou bruscamente. Mas July não caiu. Simplesmente se voltou para Snape e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Quem não sabe nada é você, querido! Sei tudo o que quero e também tudo o que você quer. E agora vamos resolver esse impasse!

Caminhou de volta para ele. O beijou com fúria desta vez. Mordendo com força a nuca dele. Até ouvi-lo gemer alto. Snape já não tinha forças para lutar contra a mulher. Então a puxou forte para perto dele. Livrou-se do robe empurrou-a contra a parede escura. Deslizou a mão sobre o corpo a mostra e apertou o seu contra o dela. Estava certa. A queria. Mas seria então do jeito dele. Continuou explorando-a até descobrir o local que queria. Enquanto ela gemia alto contra a parede fria. Resolveu que não seria cuidadoso e quis investir de uma vez só. E quando o fez...

-AI!

Estava no chão ao lado da cama, sozinho. Mais um galo na testa. Mais uma noite de sonhos eróticos com a mulher.

-Maldição! Inferno! Mil vezes maldição!!!

"Não poderia ser normal. Era inconcebível! Por que o sonho se iniciara? E por que não foi até o fim?" – pensava frustrado.

Era mais uma noite longa na vida de Severus Snape. Enquanto na casa da Corvinal, uma jovem de cabelos muito brancos, dormia tranqüilamente.

OF: continua.


	3. Oclumência

**N/A: mais um cap pra se divertirem. **

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 3 - Oclumência**

Enfim, chegara o dia de iniciar as aulas de Oclumência. Ela estava tensa. Um homem delicioso seria responsável por fazê-la ter controle sobre as visões que passara a ansiar por.

"_Então! Agora não quer mais acabar com isso?!_ – a voz.

-Não é bem assim! É difícil explicar! – falou alto.

"_Difícil, é admitir que você o quer."_

Suspirou.

-Me deixe em paz! – exasperou-se.

-Falando sozinha, Srta Bates? – aquela era a voz que gostaria de ouvir.

-Sim Prof. Snape. Às vezes acontece. – não negou.

Ele bufou. Empurrou a porta.

-Vamos entrando. Quanto antes começarmos, melhor. – frio.

-Concordo. – não se intimidou.

Entraram em silencio. Havia uma vasilhazinha redonda com líquido muito prata que Snape tirou do armário.

-Uma penseira. – falou antes dele.

-Sim. Vamos usá-la.

E ele tocou com a varinha na testa. Um fio prateado saiu de lá, sendo depositado na vasilha.

-Agora quero que se concentre. Vou tentar invadir sua mente. E você deve evitar que isso ocorra.

Apontou a varinha para ela, que se apavorou engolindo em seco.

-Legilimens!

"_ELE QUER ENTRAR AQUI! NÃO PERMITA! NÃO PERMITA!"_ – a voz gritava a ponto de quase ensurdecer os dois.

-O que foi isso?? – atordoado.

-A... voz... que falei. – respondeu fraca, com os dedos nas têmporas.

-Vamos lá. Deve aprender a fazer isso. Independente dessa... voz. Afinal e uma das coisas que deve parar. Novamente. – ergueu a varinha.

-Legilimens!

"_AAAAAAAAAAH! LÁ VEM ELE! PEGA ELE! PEGA ELE!"_ – mais gritos.

Snape estava a um passo de ficar surdo. Se a mulher não controlasse a gritaria, nunca conseguiriam.

-Você não está se concentrando, Srta. Bates. Vamos. Concentre-se. Limpe a mente. – entre os dentes.

-Legilimens!

E desta vez, silencio. _O chão rodou e_ _July se viu diante dos portões de Hogwarts. Abraçava Dumbledore. Uma corrente de ouro branco com uma serpente, nas mãos. Snape no banho._

-Mas... O que foi isso????

Ela estava ofegante novamente.

-Er... eu... er... o que foi o quê? – desentendida.

-Essa... cena! Minha privacidade! O cordão que me pertence!

-Ah! Isso? – riu sem graça. – Er... foi no meu primeiro dia aqui.

-Como minha corrente foi parar nas suas mãos? – calma dissimulada.

Ela suspirou resignada.

-A encontrei no chão. Pelo que vi, você tinha acabado de... sair do banho. E um aluno esbarrou em você e ela caiu. A encontrei no chão. E quando peguei tive essas visões.

-O que eu menos entendo, Srta., é por que não devolveu ao dono! – acusou com olhar letal.

-Não devolvi porque gostei do que vi! Está bem? – irritada agora a poucos centímetros dele. – Se quer saber, cada vez que pego a corrente mais uma vez, posso vê-lo novamente em sua sagrada privacidade. – ela estava rubra, mas não parava. – Se tocando...

Ele estava estarrecido. Com o olhar confuso. Mas se adiantou e tomou a boca vermelha que o fascinava. Era muito melhor que nos sonhos. Mais real, mais ardente. Ele mordia, sugava, lambia e ela arfava insatisfeita, querendo mais, desejando mais.

"_É isso ai! Manda ver! Ele é mais gostoso que você pensava, né! YES!"_ – a voz.

-Espera! Espera! Espera! – ela tentou segurar a mão dele que já passava por baixo da sua blusa.

-O que houve? – frustrado.

-Espera! – ofegante. – Não dá. Não podemos!

"_Ei! Mó estraga prazer!"_ – a voz reclamou.

-Cala boca!

-O quê?? – raivoso.

-Não! Não é você! – segurou o rosto irado. – É ela! A voz! – e bateu varias vezes com o punho fechado na testa.

Snape segurou a mão antes que pudesse desferir mais um golpe.

-O que esta dizendo? – confuso.

-A voz! Ela fica... falando! – Na minha cabeça! Eu quero! – olhos brilhando. – Quero muito! Mas ela atrapalha! Não dá. Não enquanto ela estiver aqui dentro. – bateu de novo.

-July! Se acalme. – tentou não demonstrar a intensidade da frustração. – Você está aqui para isso mesmo! Para se livrar das visões e dessa... inconveniência. – desgostoso.

-Oh! Severus! Que bom que entende! – e o beijou mais uma vez.

Ele correspondeu e já estavam embolados novamente.

"_AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Vai lá! Isso! Isso!"_

-Pára! Pára! – afastou com dificuldade o rosto do homem de seus seios.

Snape estava furioso! Frustrado! Dolorido! Mas tinha mesmo que ajudá-la. Ou nada poderia ser feito. E teria aquela mulher! OH! Se teria! Nem que tivesse que tirar a tal voz da cabeça dela com as próprias mãos. Suspirou profundamente. Tentou arrumar a roupa já quase toda aberta.

-Ok! Vamos tentar mais uma vez! – ela franziu a testa. – A oclumência! -explicou irritado.

Mas nada deu certo naquele dia. E se despediram mais atormentados que humanamente possível. Marcaram nova aula para o dia seguinte.

A segunda aula não parecia estar sendo muito diferente da inaugural. A voz interferindo o tempo todo.

E só serviu para deixá-lo mais raivoso que nunca. Mas foi durante uma aula com a turma do sexto ano, que a idéia surgiu.

"Claro! É tão simples! Tem que dar certo!"

Quando ela chegou à noite para mais um treinamento de Oclumência, Snape já estava terminando a poção. Fez sinal para que entrasse em silencio. E quando terminou colocou o liquido transparente em um cálice de cristal e ofereceu-a.

-Beba! – ordenou.

-O que é isso?! – desconfiada.

-Beba! Confie em mim! – menos duro.

Ela olhou seus olhos e leu sinceridade. Sim, poderia confiar nele. Tomou a cálice e bebeu todo conteúdo. Não tinha cheiro ou gosto. Parecia água. Não sentiu diferença.

-O que era?

-Uma poção para adormecer sem sonhar, modificada. – orgulhoso. – Você não dormirá. Mas não terá "sonhos". O que significa que talvez a "voz", não se manifeste, agora que está "adormecida".

-UAU! Incrível. Devemos testar!

-Exatamente! E assim você poderá se concentrar mais. Para bloquear a mente.

-Ok! Estou pronta. Pode começar! – ansiosa.

-Legilimens!

Tudo rodou. _Um laboratório. Uma explosão violenta. Ela sendo forçada por ele contra a parede, gemendo, arfando._

Ele parou de repente.

-Outro sonho comigo, Severus?! – sorria maliciosa.

-Acho que está começando a melhorar. – pigarreou. - Mas o que deve fazer é impedir que qualquer imagem entre ou saia de sua mente. Não deveria tentar invadir a minha. – seco.

-Mas não fiz de propósito! Não sei o que é para fazer ao certo. – irritação apontando.

-Quero que bloqueie a mente. Somente isso! – rude.

-Tá bom! Tá bom! – irritada. – Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

-Legilimens!

_A lua. Estrelas. A lua. As estrelas._

-Parece que você esta conseguindo. Deve impedir qualquer invasão. Mas já é um começo. Deve treinar fora daqui mais vezes. Até estar pronta. – abaixou a varinha guardando-a no bolso da capa.

-Tudo bem. Eu farei isso. – insegura. – Então acho que já vou indo. – hesitou. – Até amanhã. – sem sair do lugar.

-Até amanhã Srta. Bates. – frio.

Ela sentiu raiva.

"Srta. Bates!"

Ele a tratava friamente. Mesmo depois de o que quase viveram. Sabia que era desejada. E que devido a poção a voz intrometida não atrapalharia. E ele nem se quer se aproximou. Se empertigou.

-Até amanhã Prof. Snape! – e saiu pisando duro.

Não ia se humilhar. No caminho de volta, resolveu conversar com o tio. Estava elétrica. Não dormiria naquele momento.

-Goma de melão. – disse a senha.

E as gárgulas se moveram. Encontrou o Diretor afagando Falkes, que acabara de sair das cinzas.

-Tio! – se adiantou para um abraço.

-Querida July! Que surpresa agradável. Como vão as aulas? – quis saber.

-Vão bem, eu acho. – riu. – É difícil arrancar um elogio do Snape, não é?

-Sim, querida! Tem razão. Mas estou certo de que você dará um jeito nisso. Está se esforçando, por certo!

-Claro Tio. Mas é mesmo difícil. E o que mais tem me incomodado é a voz. Ele parece achar que será mais fácil se eu conseguir calá-la, tudo será mais fácil.

-O que você acha? – observando-a.

-Bem! Pode ser que seja. Mas acho também muito constrangedor, as visões.

-July, quero deixar clara uma coisa para você. Não quero que a voz e as visões desapareçam.

-Não?

-Não. – sorriu com o espanto dela. – Quero que você saiba controlá-los. Dons como esses não devem ser desprezados. Deve aprender a usar para o bem.

-Mas então... o que eu faço?

-Estude, aprofunde, arrisque...

July estava na dúvida de o estavam fazendo. Mas de qualquer forma, uma coisa tinha que admitir. Não se aprofundara ou arriscara desde o acidente.

Voltou para o quarto, pegou a corrente com a serpente. A imagem do moreno tomando banho ficava cada vez a mais fraca. Nem isso tinha mais. Precisava dele. Do calor dele! Ir até o fim!

"_Demorô! Vai firme! Ele é garanhão!"_

-Oh! Olá de volta! – falou alto resignada.

"_Não adianta me silenciar! Sempre voltarei para terminar o que foi iniciado ontem!"_

E ficou se concentrando. Tentando subjugar a voz.

Mais aulas se passaram sem muita evolução. Ele ainda sonhava com ela. Mas sempre acordava insatisfeito. Para seu desespero. Apenas para deixar mais faminto.

Ela já não tirava o cordão do pescoço. E quando sentia falta, passava o dedo sobre a serpente e se sentia melhor.

OF: continua.


	4. REvelações

**N/A:Aí turminha, estou adorando as reviews. E então como elas vieram rápido estou colocando o cap mais cedo. Hehehe. Etão é esse o caminho. Quanto mais reviews e mais cedo elas cegarem, mais rápido o cap é atualizado! Hehehe.**

**Agradecimentos:**

gabrielle Briant : É, moça! Seu desafio. Na verdade essa fic não chegou a ir pro Snapefest, não deu tempo. Mas ela está aqui e é pra você, principalmente!!! Que bom que está gostando. Você é a maior responsável por ela. A diga-se de passagem, tive que quebrar a cabeça pra inventar um objeto pra trazer a imagem do Snape no banho. Hehehe, mas espero que não tenha sido forçado.

Deb Flor : Valeuzão Deb, outro cap saindo do forno!!! E já sabe, pra sair mais rápido é só mandas muitos coments! hehehe

Lilibeth : Moça, que bom que gostou. ADORO receber suas reviews!!!!!!! E realmente essa voz, é uma coisa que imaginei que não poderia faltar. Como um alterego mesmo!!! Bem, o Snape não pode saber tudo sempre! Ele também tem inseguranças. Mas sempre se faz de forte. Sempre foi sozinho. E agora quero dar a ela a oportunidade de ser feliz! AI, AI, AI. É acabo sempre fazendo personagens lutadoras. Não aguento as que sentam e choram! HUNF! Estou sem palavras pra seus elogios. Só me sobram valeu! hehehe

Serim : Que bom que gostou!!! É bem difícil escrever sobre alguém que tecnicamente não existe no mundo HP e ele encaixar bem, mas se você gostou quer dizer que eu consegui alguma coisa. Valeu mesmo! Já vi a história de corta as últimas palavras. Normalmente ele está cortando três letras finais. Se não conseguir arrumar, prometo colocar no próximo cap o último parágrafo! Valeu!

Kirina-Li : hehehe. Bem eu comecei postando dois porque precisava de uma história mais sólida pra vocês se interessarem.hehehe. Mas prometo não demorar pra postar os outros. Desde que ,claro, você façam coments logo tb. Hehehe. Sei que é chantagem. Mas a vida não é sempre justa, não é! hehehe

**lá vai outro.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Mais aulas se passaram sem muita evolução. Ele ainda sonhava com ela. Mas sempre acordava insatisfeito. Para seu desespero. Apenas para deixar mais faminto.

Ela já não tirava o cordão do pescoço. E quando sentia falta, passava o dedo sobre a serpente e se sentia

**Capítulo 4 - Revelações**

-Srta Bates, vamos tentar de maneira diferente desta vez. Quero que se concentre em um objeto. Qualquer um. Mas pense fixamente nele.

-Ok! – respondeu pouco segura.

Já não tinha mais esperanças. Tudo isso só serviria para desejá-lo ainda mais. Ainda assim, se concentrou.

"Sapo de chocolate! Sapo de chocolate!"

-Legilimens!

_Uma explosão. Fumaça. Os dois se beijando furiosamente._

"_OLHA ELE! SEGURA ELE! UI!" – _a voz histérica.

-Não esta funcionando. – ele parou. -Tente outro objeto. O primeiro não deu certo. Tem que ser algo no qual consiga prender sua "atenção". – com desprezo.

Ela sentiu como uma bofetada. Quis sair correndo de lá. Ele a beijara. Essa era a única razão de ter aquela exata lembrança. Então sentiu a corrente. Com ela daria certo. O moreno no banho nunca a trataria assim. Enquanto o professor de Oclumência era um bastardo. Concentrou-se na serpente. Tocou-a leve sobre a blusa fechada no colo.

-Estou pronta Prof. Snape. – formal.

Ele franziu a testa. Algo nela estava diferente.

-Legilimens!

_E surgiu a imagem de uma corrente de ouro branco muito fina. Com uma serpente prata, gravada no pingente em forma de brasão._ _E nada mais. Silencio absoluto_.

Snape tentou forçar. Mas a imagem não mudava. Olhava nos olhos claros dela. Ela em negros. Firmes. Ele cerrou os dentre a forçou mais para dentro da mente dela. _Só a serpente_. Mais um pouco. _Idem._

Ele tremia. Ela muito séria. Até que Snape não suportou mais e parou de repente. Foi um erro. Pois ela invadiu de uma só vez a mente dele. E se assustou com o que viu.

_Voldemort. Comensais da Morte. Lily Evans. Sirius Black. Remus Lupim. Thiago Potter. Harry Potter. A marca negra. Os dois num flash em vários locais do castelo. Sem roupas. Em varias posições. Gementes._

-NÃO!

Ela foi jogada para trás. E se chocou com a parede da sala. Perdeu a consciência imediatamente. Snape se assustou. Correu até ela transtornado.

-July! July! Diabos! O que foi isso?

A carregou no colo. Foi até a porta que ligava com seus aposentos. Abriu. Entrou e a deixou na cama. O corpo mole. Um calombo na cabeça na parte de trás. Apontou a varinha para ela.

-Inervate!

Foi percebendo aos poucos, movimentos. E ela abriu os olhos debilmente.

-Severus? – confusa.

-July, como você está? – preocupado.

-Eu... eu acho que... – e então se lembrou se tudo. Todas as visões que teve. Sobre ele. Sobre eles. Percebeu o que tinha acontecido. – Eu... vi tudo. – disse o que ele já sabia.

Snape, tenso, tirou a mão dos braços dela como se queimasse. Ficou muito sério. E se afastou virando de costas.

-Severus. – chamou.

Sem obter resposta, se levantou com alguma dificuldade. As costas doíam. Talvez tivesse fraturado uma costela. Puxou-o levemente pelos ombros.

-Eu não tinha idéia. – sussurrou. – Tanta dor! Tanto amor! – olhava nos olhos duros dele. – Nunca admirei tanto alguém assim!

Ele franziu a testa sem entender. Só podia estar enganado.

"Ela usou a palavra admiração?"

-Você é tão forte! – respondeu a pergunta muda. – Tudo o que passou. Uma vez ouvi que você seria um sobrevivente. Mas na verdade, acho que é um guerreiro! Um lutador! – dizia com orgulho. – E depois do que eu vi. – sorriu. – Gostaria de fazer parte disso. De verdade. Não como um sonho. – se aproximando. – Não como uma ilusão. – mais um pouco. – Como uma realidade!

E com uma das mãos puxou levemente o outro pela nuca. Trazendo os lábios dele para os seus. Então Snape desistiu de resistir. Desistiu de fingir. E a apertou forte contra o seu corpo judiado. Ela gemeu de dor. Mas não parou de beijá-lo.

-Você esta ferida! – constatou afrouxando o abraço.

-Não importa! – protestou impedindo-o de se afastar.

-July! Claro que importa! E eu fui o responsável! Tenho aqui uma poção para dor. – se desvencilhou dele e foi até seu armário pessoal. Tirou um frasco azul colocou um pouco num copo e deu a ela.

-Beba!

Obedeceu resignada. Quando o fez, sentiu um calor a invadindo e se espalhando pelo corpo todo. E a dor se foi. Completamente. Sorriu marota.

-Agora que eu tomei o remedinho direitinho. Acho que mereço um prêmio! – voltando a se aproximar.

Ele devolveu o sorriso malicioso e desta vez foi ele quem a trouxe para perto. Nunca desejara tanto uma mulher antes. Estava enfeitiçado pela bruxa de cabelos brancos. Agora faria tudo o que sonhara. Não pouparia desejos. Apertava com vontade o corpo dela contra o seu. Enquanto ela gemia baixo. Agora de puro prazer. Estava impaciente. Rasgou de uma vez só a blusa como fizera no sonho uma vez. Ela o incentivava a ir além.

Snape tirou suas próprias roupas de qualquer modo. E então notou, no pescoço dela. A corrente com a serpente. Parou. Olhando-a. Mas July recapturou sua boca e ele a jogou na cama subindo por cima. Torturando-a com mordidas pelo corpo. Pescoço, seios, barriga, continuou descendo. Ela se arqueou. Ele lambeu, sugou com forca. Enquanto ela gritava de prazer. Ele explorava mais fundo, quanto mais ela se contorcia em suas mãos, em seus lábios. Não parou nem mesmo quando ela sofria espasmos violentos e gritava seu nome. Antes mesmo que July fosse até o fim, ele lá estava. Dentro dela. Forçando cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Foi arrastando-a com ele mais uma vez, com uma onda de prazer, levando-os até o alto. E enfim pararem, lado a lado, exaustos. Ofegantes. Finalmente satisfeitos. Por enquanto.

-Meu Deus! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Entendia o que ela dizia. A fitava surpreso. A serpente no brasão, parecia viva entre os seios arfantes dela.

-Ainda não sei direito como você a achou. – tocando a pele em volta do brasão. – excitando-a mais uma vez.

Ela contou sobre seu primeiro dia, com calma. E quando mencionou a visão, corou. Mesmo ali. Após ter se entregue totalmente a ele. E então pela primeira vez percebeu o silencio. Retesou-se. Ele estranhou.

"_Sentindo falta de alguma coisa?!"_ – a voz irônica

-Mas... – falou alto.

"_Parabéns!"_

-O que houve? – Snape quis saber.

-A voz... ela havia se calado. E agora voltou! Mas... não sei o que a fez se calar.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Creio que precisaremos refazer nossos passos. Até este ponto. Apenas para saber onde foi que acertou! – se posicionando sobre ela mais uma vez.

-Penso que tem toda razão, Professor. – respondeu enlaçando-o com suas pernas.

"_Não tinha duvidas, de como ele era gostoso!"_

-Não! Não é isso! – afastou-se dele. – Espere...

Fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se na serpente. Firmemente. Abriu os olhos. Sorriu.

-Vem! – chamou.

E Snape que já estava ficando frustrado mais uma vez, foi. Recomeçou a beijá-la. Na boca, no pescoço. As mãos explorando cada canto. Provocando. Excitando. Torturando. Até que ela implorasse. Para enfim investir. De uma vez só. Fazendo-a gemer alto. Apertando-a contra a cama. Sem trégua. Sem piedade. Para então explodir em êxtase.

-Acho que já entendi como funciona. – comentou ofegante.

-Você tem certeza? Posso me oferecer para ajudá-la a descobrir se está no caminho certo. – zombou.

-Pensando 

N/A: este é o espaço para garantir que não está faltando nada no cap a ser gravado.

Beijos

Viv


	5. Capítulo 5 Surpresas

**N/A: bem, leiam para saber que surpresas.. ehehe**

**Agradecimentos:**

Edwardiana : É, naverdade, tenho uma confição a fazer! Não deu tempo de colocar a fic no Sanpefest. Ficou pronta dois dias depois. E acabei não botando lá. E como o cabeçalho já estava pronto acabei esquecendo de apagar. Mas pelo menos eu postei aqui, e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. E boa diversão!! hehehe

Sheyla : É, a voz é "meio" intrometida! Hehehe. E o Sevie não tem que saber tudo!!! Estou postando mais um cap. Espero que goste. Me conte depois!

Serim : "maldita vozinha corta onda"? hehehe. Eu não diria isso. Hehehe. Mas que ela enche o saco de vez em quando... Bem você quer saber o que exatamente a July viu quando entrou acidentalmente na mente do Sevie?? TUDO! Tudo o que sabemos com os HP1 a HP5, e o que nós (simples mortais) não sabemos (só a Rowling). Tudo o que faz do Sevie um homem tão misterioso e ao mesmo tempo tão confiável aos olhos de Dumbledore. Não entrarei em detalhes aqui, porque não sei se todo mundo leu todos os livros, mas se quiser saber ainda mais, é só mandar um mail pra mim, que a gente conversa sobre isso com calma. 

E como eu já disse, é só comentar logo que posto logo! Hehehe. Tá aí outro cap!! Beijos e me diga o que achou.

Deb Flor : É, a voz é uma praga e uma bênção!!! Hehehe Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, e não fique curiosa por muito tempo, aqui vai outro!!!! Que tal????? Será que ela vai aprender a calar a voz???? Leia a baixo! hehehe

N/A: bem, então chegamos a mais um cap dessa historinha! Deixes reviews e o próximos cap vem mais rápido. Uma vez eu cheguei a postar um cap no dia seguinte, pois tinha tanta reviews que achei que deveria presentear os leitores, então... Já sabem o que fazer. Hehehe Beijos a todos e BOA LEITURA!

**Capítulo 5 - Surpresas**

Alguns dias depois. Em seu quarto, July ria sozinha, de sua ansiedade. De seu jeito envergonhado. Não houve pudor no que fizeram naqueles dias. A voz. Aprendera a controlá-la. Sem precisar da penseira. Estava tudo ali. Em sua mente. Era só saber usar.

"_Que bom que entendeu!" – a voz._

-Também acho... – respondeu alto. – Agora só preciso ver se as visões também estão mesmo controladas. Mas isso, só amanhã. – riu com gosto e adormeceu.

Quando amanheceu, já estava de pé. Antes mesmo da hora do café. Mas estava totalmente desperta. E muito descansada. Deixou a torre da Corvinal para trás e seguiu ate o salão principal.

Viu a estatua que admirara em seu primeiro dia. E mesmo sabendo que poderia não dar certo. Resolveu testar. Tocou-a. Nada. Sorriu languidamente. Concentrou-se buscando uma imagem. E enfim.

_Muito palidamente. Reviu o casal. O loiro e a ruiva_. Diminuiu a concentração. E a imagem se foi. Bateu palmas de felicidade. Podia acessar a imagem quando quisesse. Testou com a serpente. Já não havia mais memória desde a primeira noite com Severus. Mas quando se concentrava mais podia vê-lo novamente.

-Funciona! Yes! – agitou os braços.

Foi para o salão Principal. Era sempre confuso lá. Tantas pessoas, tantas imagens. Que muitas vezes entrava temendo tocar em algo. Desta vez foi direto ao centro. Parou em uma das mesas do canto. Deslizou suavemente os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa. Nada. Concentrou-se e parecia que todos os alunos estavam lá. Falantes. Barulhentos. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. E a fez parar. Perto de uma das cadeiras.

-Será amanhã. Meu pai me disse. Vão pegá-lo. Ele traiu o Lord. Eu mesmo estou surpreso que tenha nos enganado tanto tempo. O Snape. Vocês sabem o que fazer.

Ela ficou petrificada.

"Snape? Em perigo? Não poderia ser! Tinha que fazer algo! Ia procurá-lo, Agora!"

Correu para as masmorras. Bateu insistentemente a porta. Nada aconteceu. Voltou a seu quarto para pensar o que fazer.

"Tio Alvo!"

E quando ia sair para procurar o diretor. Viu um papel no chão. Antes de ler tocou-o para descobriu se remetente.

Viu Snape escrevendo o mesmo papel. Resolveu lê-lo.

"Cara July

Fui para Hogsmead. Casa dos Gritos. Encontre-me lá.

SS"

Achou muito estranho. Mas a visão não mentia. Era ele mesmo. Escrevendo aquelas palavras. Desistiu de pensar. Saiu. Ele já devia ter ido. Foi até a Floresta Proibida. Desaparatou e aparatou em Hogsmead. Diante da Casa dos Gritos. Hesitou.

"_Deveria ter falado Com Dumbledore!"_ – a voz.

-Fique quieta! – se concentrou para calar a voz.

Entrou, pé ante pé. A casa era escura e parecia que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Tinha vários vidros quebrados. Porta tombada, fechada com pedaços de madeira.

-Severus! – chamou angustiada.

Só havia destruição por onde passava.

-Severus! Estou aqui! Cadê você?

-Que bom que veio, querida! – uma voz grutal ressoou pela sala onde estava.

July voltou-se e viu a criatura. Meio humana, com nariz em fendas.

-Deixe-me me apresentar. Sou Lord Voldemort. Seu anfitrião. – sorriu cruelmente. – Encarcerous!

E cordas conjuradas prenderam seus pés e mãos, sem que pudesse fazer nada.

-Mas... o que... o que quer comigo? – perguntou tolamente.

-Não faz idéia, querida? Pelo que eu soube, seus poderes pareciam ser melhores. E mais úteis. Ou estou enganado? – sardônico. – Temos um amigo em comum.

E um homem moreno surge na sala.

"Severus, não!" – pensou desesperada.

-Eu não entendo!

-Acho que posso ajudá-la a entender melhor nossa brincadeira.

E Severus sorriu com maldade. Ela estava chocada. Não podia acreditar. Sabia que ele a amava. Não tinha como se enganar. Ele se aproximou e segurou o rosto da mulher atordoada. Ela deixou as imagens virem.

_Um jovem loiro, andando pela masmorra de madrugada. Vendo-a sair dos aposentos de Snape. Dando um caloroso beijo de despedida._

_O loiro escrevendo uma carta. "O traidor tem uma amante. Achamos seu ponto fraco."_

_O loiro tomando uma poção borbulhante e aos poucos se transformando no moreno. Escrevendo o bilhete que recebeu pela manhã._

Quando ele soltou seu rosto, viu com horror o moreno se transformar no jovem loiro. Era uma armadilha. E ela era uma grande idiota.

-Meu Deus, não! – gemeu. – Polissuco!

Uma risada maquiavélica.

-Oh! Sim! Sim! Agora só teremos que aguardar nosso próximo convidado. Ele aprenderá que não se trai Lord Voldemort, sem pagar por isso! – rugiu.

Um estampido. De súbito. O verdadeiro Severus Snape aparatou ali.

-Severus, meu caro. Pontual como sempre!

O olhar duro dele tinha um que de horror. Esteve tão envolvido com a garota que não havia percebido que fora desmascarado. Jamais se perdoaria, se algo a acontecesse.

-O que você quer? – enfrentou.

-Ora, ora! Você não era tão valente assim antes! Estou impressionado. – riu-se para então ficar muito sério. – Você sabe o que quero servo! E quero agora! – cuspiu as palavras.

"Harry Potter." – sabia

-Ele está sobre a proteção de Dumbledore! Não posso fazer o que me pede, mestre! – tentou ganhar tempo.

Pensava furiosamente em como tirar July de lá.

-Cruccio! – apontou para ela.

July se contorceu toda. Nunca pensou que pudesse haver dor tão intensa. Na ocasião da explosão, tinha ficado internada no St. Mungus com o corpo todo queimado. Quebrara vários ossos. Nunca soube o que a manteve viva. Mas nem mesmo os meses que passara lá, se recuperando, tinham sido tão terríveis. Tudo o que ela desejava, naquele momento, era morrer. Para que a dor tivesse fim.

-Não! – ouviu ao longe. E a dou passou.

"Será que morri?" – pensou

"_Não! Não morreu! Mas vai morrer se não fizer nada!"_ – a voz furiosa.

"O que posso fazer?" - respondia mentalmente sem esperança.

"_Agora vai me ouvir??" _– indignada.

"Me desculpe!"

"_Chame Dumbledore!"_

"Mas como?"

"_Apenas chame! IDIOTA!"_ – a voz não perdoou.

Então, com a mesma força que aprendera a usar para se concentrar para controlar a voz e a visão, chamou o tio.

-Você vai fazer o que estou mandando. Servo maldito! Ou ela sofrerá, antes de me apiedar de sua alma e resolver matá-la com minhas próprias mãos!!

-Eu... – hesitou – Vou... vou buscá-lo. Agora mesmo.

-E rápido. Não estou com paciência! Vá!

Ele a olhou de lado e antes que pudesse se arrepender, desaparatou. Entrou ventando na Torre da Grifinória.

-Harry Potter! Aqui! Agora!

Harry estava conversando com Rony e Mione, quando o homem entrou. Olhos brilhavam enlouquecidos. Ele parecia mesmo transtornado. Tentou se lembrar se tinha feito algo errado para receber aquele tratamento. Nada ocorreu.

-Snape!?

-Potter! Aqui! – chamava entre os dentes.

Os três se levantaram.

-Só Potter! – fuzilou os outros dois, com o olhar.

Harry fez sinal para os amigos esperarem. E foi. Mais curioso que ansioso. Quando se aproximou, Snape se virou e andava muito rápido. Harry o seguiu. Entraram em uma sala vazia.

-O Lord pegou a Srta. Bates! – falou sem rodeios.

-O quê?! Voldem...

-Não fale o nome do maldIto! – grunhiu. – Ele a pegou. E agora, neste momento, está ameaçando matá-la. Quer você! Agora!

-O quê? Mas... quando isso aconteceu?

-Hoje! Ela está com ele na Casa dos Gritos! Temos que ir para lá. Agora! – tensão.

-Mas Snape! Está louco?! O que eu posso contra o maldito? Assim de repente?! – se exaltou.

-Só você pode Potter. A profecia dizia isso. – ele se assustou. – Sim, eu sei sobre a profecia! - falou como se o assunto o aborrecesse deveras. – Ele está com apenas um Comensal da Morte. E esse, faço questão de matar. – ódio no olhar.

-Devemos avisar Dumbledore!

-Não há tempo! Ou ele a matará! – segurou os braços do garoto. - Temos que ir agora!

A porta da sala se abriu de repente.

-Ele não vai a lugar algum! Ao menos não sozinho! – Mione e Ron entraram.

-Ora seus...

-Não! Vocês ficam. Falarei com Dumbledore! – Harry tentou impedir os amigos.

-Sem chance Harry. Estamos juntos nessa! – Ron devolveu.

-E nós também! – entraram Luna, Neville e Gina.

-MERDA! – grunhia Snape.

-Somos um exército, lembra-se?! – Gina falava.

-Vocês grifinórios estúpidos! Ficam onde estão! – entre os dentes.

-Não... Não pode nos impedir! – falou Neville encarando o temido professor nos olhos.

Foi um choque geral. Todos sabiam que o maior medo do jovem era o professor que enfrentava naquele momento. Talvez isso tivesse atordoado o homem, porque naquele instante olhou para os jovens e suspirou.

-Vamos embora. Mas fiquem escondidos.

Harry nem tentou impedir. Se Snape não conseguira, não seria ele que persuadiria os outros.

-Vamos fazer da seguinte maneira. Eu e Snape vamos aparatar lá, para chamar a atenção. Enquanto vocês vão pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Assim o efeito surpresa é garantido.

Todos concordaram e se foram. Aluno e professor seguiram para Floresta. Um estampido seguido do outro, e lá estavam. Snape e Potter.

-Que bom que aceitou meu convite, Harry Potter! – fingida cortesia.

-Solte-a! – Snape grunhiu.

A gargalhada da criatura fazia gelar os ossos.

-Por quem me toma, servo? Eu dou as ordens por aqui!!! Acho que não aprendeu muito sobre mim nesses anos de "dedicação". – zombou.

-Cruccio!

-Impedimenta! – gritou Harry para ele antes que terminasse o feitiço.

Voldemort foi jogado para trás.

-Moleque! Quem pensa que é?!

Malfoy se adiantou com a varinha.

-Eu me livro do Potter, mestre! – satisfação estampada no rosto pálido.

-Expeliarmus! – Gina surgiu.

A varinha dele foi arrancada de sua mão e veio para a mão da garota ruiva.

-Gina?! – ele não acreditava.

-Draco! Então era isso que estava dizendo sobre um futuro melhor para nós dois?! Seu comensal desgraçado! – dor nos olhos castanhos.

-Gina! Espere!

-Eu acreditei em você! Todo esse tempo! E tudo o que queria era destruir Harry!

-Não Gina! Eu amo você! De verdade! – agonia em cinzas.

-Mentira! Se amasse teria mudado realmente! Não estaria ao lado desse monstro! – o rosto dela queimava.

-Não Gina! Deixe-me explicar! – desesperou-se.

-Mate-a agora Malfoy!

-Não!

-É uma ordem, Malfoy! – Voldemort gritou.

Diante da inércia do jovem ele mesmo apontou a varinha para ela.

–Avada Kedavra!

-Não! – e correu para a ruiva, se colocando diante dela, no momento em que a luz verde se aproximava.

OF: continua.


	6. A Guerra

**N/A: e aqui mais um último cap pra vocês**

**Agradecimentos:**

Deb Flor : Eu disse que a voz, teria seu papel!!!hehehe È, na verdade não era um mistério o casal da estátua, mas um gostinho para os fãs do casal D/G (sou uma fã inveterada dele!!!) Bem, eu parei mesmo. Achei que deveria deixar os momentos finais mais tensos. Hehehe. Espero não decepcionar no último cap. À vezes isso acontece!

Sheyla : hehehe. Tinha que fazer um misteriozinho! Hehehe Nem quero matar minhas leitoras. Senão quem estaria aqui pra me dizer o que fazer???? É só pra ter uma pequena atenção! Hehehe Sobre a explosão. Como eu descrevi, no momento não tem muita importância. Mas ela estava fazendo uma experiência e houve uma explosão violenta. Várias poções estavam no local e houve o acidente. Ela ficou muito mal, como descrevi, com queimaduras e fraturas múltiplas. Ficou internada no St. Mungus muito tempo até se recuperar. E saiu com as seqüelas que descrevo na fic. Coisa básica, hehehe

Serim : Queria sinto muito. Mas como diz a Rowling: Se eu não o fizer.. não dará certo!!!! Pelo visto, O Draco era espião do Voldie. A visão nunca mente. Ela viu exatamente o que aconteceu! Sorry. Sim, a voz terá seu papel nessa trama. Espero que goste desse último cap, mesmo que nao seja exatamente o que esperava. Mas prometo que se houver oportunidade faço outra do jeito que você quiser. Deixo que me mande um desafio especial. Aliás está aberto a todos. Se quiserem me mandem desafios que prometo tentar fazer uma fic com eles. Eu poderia até pedir permissão para manipular o personagem, hehehe. Vocês decidiriam. Hehehe.

E moça, me manda um mail, que a gente fala mais sobre o Snape.

**Espero que vocês curtam mais esse fim de fic. Gostei muito de escrever. Valeu mais uma vez Gabrielle Briant, que criou o desafio. Muito legal. Que me inspirou a escrever a fic.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 6 – A Guerra**

Não houve chance de fazer nada. E o jovem sonserino caiu morto. Diante da garota horrorizada.

-Draco! – ela chorava inconsolável. – Seu miserável covarde! Bastardo! Desgraçado! Por quê? – socando e abraçando o corpo sem vida do outro.

-Comovente! Mas tolo! – Voldemort agora se voltou para Harry. – Agora é sua vez.

-Acho que não Tom. – uma voz calma, mas muito séria foi ouvida.

-Dumbledore? – a voz de Voldemort tremeu um pouco.

-Sim, Tom. Acho que está na hora de acabarmos com isso.

-Concordo com você velho. – readquiriu todo veneno. – Ataquem-nos! – gritou.

E cerca de trinta pessoas vestidas de capas negras e máscaras, surgiram, como se aparatassem.

-Vou acabar com você sua desgraçada! – Lúcius foi em direção a Gina. Tirou sua máscara. – Quero que me veja, quando acabar com você!

-Acho que nós dois podemos resolver quem acaba com quem! – Arthur Weasley adentrou.

E logo a casa estava lotada com exercito da Ordem da Fênix e de Comensais da Morte.

Snape só pensava que deveria tirar July de lá. Ainda estava atordoado com a velocidade dos acontecimentos. Correu até ela.

-July! – chamou desamarrando seus pulsos.

-Severus! Tive tanto medo! Por você! Por nós! Por eles! – e olhou para o corpo do adolescente que a enganara. – Eu sinto tanto! Foi tudo minha culpa!

-Não July. Pare! Não existem culpados. Existem situações críticas. Ele e o único responsável pelo que aconteceu com ele mesmo. Escolheu o caminho errado. Infelizmente. Agora quero que vá embora. Para o castelo. Agora. Essa Guerra é minha. E não sua. Vá embora. Encontro você mais tarde.

-Não! Não vou deixá-lo!

-Vá embora mulher! Antes que eu a obrigue!

-Severus!

-Vá! – gritou rude. – Já tem gente suficiente aqui. – suavizou. – Por favor, vá!

Ela vacilou com o tom suave e urgente.

"_Se você ficar, ele não se concentrará! É melhor ir!"_ – a voz aconselhou.

-Tudo bem! Dois contra um! Eu vou. – falou alto.

Ele não entendeu, mas ficou satisfeito quando ela se foi.

Aquela batalha foi muito demorada. Lutou por sua vida e pelo exercito da Luz. Quando terminou, mal podia crer. Que num lugar tão pequeno pudesse haver tanto movimento.

Alguns Comensais estavam mortos. Ele próprio matou alguns. Viu Belatriz Lestrange decapitada em um canto. Lupim ao lado dela parecia ter sido o responsável. Tinha um olhar selvagem.

-Isso é por Sírius! – ouviu-o dizer ao cadáver da Comensal.

Lúcius estava desacordado. Mas vivo. Arthur sangrava, de pé perto dele.

Tonks com seus cabelos pink, estava no chão. Morta. Diante de Macnair, que suspirava. Viu quando abaixou a varinha, e foi imediatamente imobilizado por Hermione.

Viu Neville cuspir sobre o cadáver de Rodolfo Lestrange.

-Por meus pais! Desgraçado!

Nunca vira o garoto tão serio.

Luna consolava Gina. Que continuava sem querer se soltar do sonserino morto.

Então viu Harry Potter. Com o olhar vazio. Diante dele, um Dumbledore morto, e um Voldemort destruído. O garoto vencera. Finalmente.

"Mas a que custo?"

Ele parecia refletir exatamente todo significado daquilo. Os vivos. Os feridos. Os mortos. Tinha ido até o fim. Era obrigado a admitir que o garoto merecia respeito. Depois de tudo.

Voltaram para Hogwarts. Quando chegou, a dor pela morte de Dumbledore, foi curiosamente pior que a felicidade da queda definitiva de Voldemort.

-Voldemort.

Era a primeira vez que falava o nome do antigo mestre. Agora todos estavam livres. Só restava recomeçar e viver finalmente em paz.

Tinha uma garota linda, de cabelos muito brancos, que falava sozinha. E que deveria estar ansiosamente aguardando-o. Ela ainda não sabia. Mas naquela serpente que estava na corrente, tinha algo especial.

Sua mãe dissera que um dia. Quando fosse se casar, que deveria dar a serpente para a mulher amada. E se a serpente ganhasse vida, era porque seus destinos estavam cruzados. E então ficariam juntos para sempre.

Nunca acreditara nessa historia, até a primeira noite que passaram juntos. Ela não percebera, mas quando faziam amor, a serpente se iluminou e se moveu no brasão. Viva. Foi nesse momento que ele soube, que iria amar aquela mulher até o fim de seus dias. E que faria o que fosse preciso para ficar ao lado dela. Até ser feliz.

FIM


End file.
